


Repairman

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beards, Drunk Sex, F/M, Neighbors, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2019Kink: NeighborsAlso, yes I couldn't title it





	Repairman

It had started with your refrigerator. Upon opening the refrigerator, you were met with the repulsive scent of gone – off milk. You almost gagged at the bottle, and walked out to the trash can with it, while pulling your phone out.   
“Hi, I was wondering if there was someone available to come take a look at my refrigerator as soon as possible?” You asked, as the call was answered.   
“Afraid we’re all booked up love” The guy said, and ended the call before you could say anything else.   
“FUCK” You shouted.   
“Everything okay cher?” Your neighbour, Benny asked.   
“Nope” You sighed.   
“My fridge has gone to shit and the company who fix it, as part of the warranty? They’re all booked up” You sighed, moving to look over the waist – height fence.   
“I could come take a look?” He offered.   
“Are you sure? Like, really sure?” You asked.   
“Yeah, I’m pretty good with my hands” He smirked, winking slightly. The usual flirting between you and him returned.   
“I’ll be waiting” You smirked, before walking back into the house. Less than five minutes later, Benny was at your front door. You opened it and smiled widely.   
“Thank you for this” You said, before moving back to the kitchen, the counters of which were now all piled high with various foods that may need to be tossed into the trash.   
“Don’t worry about it sugar” Benny smiled and quickly set to work, fixing the refrigerator quicker than any professional. It didn’t take him long to finish.   
“Thank you so much, how can I ever repay you?” You asked, watching as he stood up.  
“Don’t worry about it” He smiled.   
“Seriously, thank you” You smiled and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug, his giant frame covered your body.

 

It was two days before another of your appliances had died on you. This time it was your microwave, a lifeline to you. You were taking it out to the trash when Benny caught you again.   
“Oh hey, tossing that?” He asked.  
“It’s died on me. I’m gonna have to dip into my savings to get a new one, payday’s like forever away” You sighed.   
“Go take it back inside, I’ll be over soon” Benny smiled.   
“You don’t have to” You attempted to protest.  
“No, let me” He said. You reluctantly nodded.   
“Thank you” You said, and carried the microwave back inside. Sure enough, a few moments later, Benny was at your front door with a tool box.   
“Hey!” You exclaimed, inviting him in. He looked fine today, usually he looked a bit…dishevelled, but he’d had a hair cut and his facial scruff was shaped in just the right way that made him more attractive than ever before. Benny smirked at you before making his way to the microwave.   
  
“Do you want a beer?” You asked, once Benny had finished. It had taken a lot longer than previously anticipated, though Benny didn’t mind. He didn’t usually go out during the day time anyway.  
“If you’re offering I will, assuming the fridge is keeping them nice and cool” He chuckled.   
“Oh, yeah, thank you again for that” You smiled, opening the fridge and handing Benny a beer.   
“Got something to remove the cap?” He asked. You held your hand out and took the lid from the bottle, before handing him it back, not missing the impressed look on his face. You invited him through the house to sit in the living room, flicking on the television as you did.   
“How’s life treatin’ ya?” He asked, before taking a drink of the beer.   
“Not so great. Jobs a pain, my kitchen is steadily dying on me. I have no money and my love life is falling apart. All fun” You chuckled. Benny smiled.   
“Sounds like we need to swap lives for a while. My jobs a piece of piss, I have the skills to do it all. The love life bit though…well we’re in the same boat there…feels like I’m the only male in it sometimes” He sighed before having another drink of his beer.

 

The day passed easily, with many beers being shared between you and Benny. Before long you were both drunk, and the flirting was increasing in how sexual it was becoming. Standing up to go and grab some more beers, you felt yourself being dragged into his lap.   
“You’re fuckin’ gorgeous” He slurred, nosing along your neck. You groaned and shifted, squirming in his lap. You spun around and kissed him. It was sloppy, a mess of teeth, lips and tongues, yet it was the best kiss you’d had in a long time. Benny groaned and flipped you over, laying you on the sofa. He smirked from where his head was on your chest. Knotting your fingers through his hair, you wrapped your legs around him and kissed him deeply. Benny almost tore your t-shirt as he removed it, tossing it behind him somewhere. He shoved your bra down.   
“You needa stop me” He slurred.   
“I wanna do ‘is sober” He slurred.   
“Fuck that, we can later” You responded, reaching down to tug his t-shirt up. Benny sat back slightly and tugged his t-shirt off, his eyes meeting yours.  
“You sure?” He asked. It was visible in his eyes that he was drunk, but you knew it could be your only opportunity to be with the man that so often filled your fantasies. You nodded and bit your lip, trailing your eyes down the toned, hair covered chest.   
“Fuck” You murmured, shifting to adjust your underwear. Benny grinned when he realised what you were doing.   
“Damn suga’” He murmured, leaning down to nip at your neck while his hands kneaded your nipples. Moaning loudly, your chest pushed itself into his hands. Benny’s teeth bit down in just the right way that the sharp sting rocked your entire body. Scraping your nails down Benny’s back, you left a trail of red welts, moving your hands to unbuckle his belt. Benny’s hands took over your own, and very soon you were both in only underwear. Biting your lip, you looked down and felt your eyes widen at his bulge. It was large, and it looked larger than anyone you’d been with before, though the list was short anyway. Benny smirked when he met your eyes.   
“I’ll go slow, ‘cher” He murmured, kissing you gently. His scruff rubbed against your cheeks in just the right way, and you felt yourself become excited at the thought of the same feeling on your thighs. Benny smirked and nipped a trail down your chest, coming down to your underwear. Having not expecting this to happen, you were wearing some old underwear that you had been meaning to toss out. Benny smirked and teased you through the flimsy material for several moments, before ripping the underwear off, an audible tear filling the room amongst your moans. The flimsy material was tossed away, along with Benny’s boxer shorts. For a moment, it did cross your mind that anyone could look in and see you both how you were, but the thought was quickly pushed from your mind when Benny’s thick, long finger eased inside of you. Your mouth opened, though no noises could come out of it. Benny smirked and kissed you again, while steadily opening your body for him. He was teasing in all of the right places without even realising. The feel of his stubble, combined with the expert ministrations of his tongue quickly had you coming to orgasm, it hit you like a freight train and had you writhing against him until you knew your thighs would be red and sore from his beard. Benny smirked up to you, a sharp bite being left on your thigh.   
“Fuck” You gasped. Benny laughed and moved up to kiss you. Tasting yourself on his tongue wasn’t as weird of an experience as you’d anticipated, and Benny seemed to sense this and smirked, while trailing his hand down your body.   
“You think you’re ready for me?” He asked, the scent of alcohol still lingering on his breath.   
“Yeah” You said. You’d gotten lost in the moment, forgetting that he was drunk. You’d somehow managed to lose yourself in the thoughts of a life and relationship with Benny, but the scent of the alcohol lingering on his breath just reminded you that it was unlikely. But hey, gotta seize an opportunity, so with a grin, you nod and reach down his body while lightly scraping with your nails. Benny grinned and reached between your bodies, lining himself up. He teased your slit for a while, smirking at your whines and whimpers, before he finally gave in to your pleading and his urges, and pushed in until he was pressed flush against you. Your leg wound itself around his waist, while you knotted your fingers through his hair and kissed him deeply. Benny groaned and allowed you to become accustomed to him for several moments before he gyrated his hips slightly, eliciting a groan from the pair of you.   
“Shit” You murmured. Benny chuckled.   
“Damn right” He smirked, nipping your neck for several moments as he rolled his hips into you. You were already so sensitive that it didn’t take you long to hit orgasm, you were tightening around him in all the right ways. Benny groaned and rolled his hips barely once more before he was coming.

After a while, he came to and pulled out, groaning as the warm, sticky come dripped down your ass and onto your sofa.   
“Fuck that’s hot” He groaned, palming his cock slightly.   
“I ain’t got it in me for another round…not yet” You giggled. Benny smiled and kissed you.   
“As long as there is more” He smirked, lightly tugging on your hair as he deepened the kiss. He started out as your repairman, it may lead to more.


End file.
